ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Balm (claymade)
Balm is a thirteen year old Amazon who recently had her coming of age ceremony. The battle between Jadeite and the Dark Mistress’ forces was the first one she ever participated in. Profile Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 18: Joining Forces, Following Liu Fa orders Balm warned her fellow Joketsuzoku warriors that the youma were about to counter attack as well as wear to go to re-form. The tide of youma crashed against the Joketsuzoku line, driving it back as they fought a desperate defensive action. Seeing one of her comrades go down Balm drew her sword to protect her. she barely managed to get her sword up in time to parry the youma’s attack. Although she managed to deflect the attack, the sheer force still tore the weapon from her hands. She was saved by the youma’s second strike by elder Soap who quickly she sprang back to the rooftops racing off to assist other Joketsuzoku groups. Balm raced back to Loofah to inform her that her tap worked. Knowing that they wouldn’t be able to hold their position for long Loofah ordered Balm to have them scatter, and then regroup over at Phoenix point. In Chapter 19: Death Duel, Loofah was instantly able to sense when the Darkmistress and Jadeite escaped the battlefield. So signaled Mousse to halt his attack on the fliers and sent him to chase after them. However Mousse's original duty vacant, so she opted to take his place. This greatly worried Balm as Soap had said that Loofah shouldn’t exert herself. The crippled master waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal at this, as it needed to be done. In Chapter 21: War Dance, Balm raced back to Loofah to informed her that the ninth and twelfth battle groups were not only pushed back, but were running out of weapons. While she hated to admit it given their loses Loofah felt that it was time to retreat. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 2: Converging, Cologne stationed Balm in the building across the street from the Dark Kingdom portal, to keep an eye on their enemy's movements. So when she saw five girls she didn’t recognize enter the café she instantly called Cologne to inform her. Realizing that the Senshi had found the portal on their own Cologne ordered Balm to stop them. however by the time she got down to the café, they were gone. When Cologne arrived she informed her what happened. Cologne told her to send word back to the rest of the army to mobilize in hopes that Meihui could figure out how to open the portal. Right then the Senshi emerged all looking considerably worse for the wear, tired, limping, their uniforms slashed in various places. Cologne sighed in relief as there was no need to rush the plan. With that she Balm to keep up her watch and if the Senshi return to warn them to stop, and make sure to keep their connection to the 'Dark Lords of Nerima' secret. In Chapter Three: Assault, Balm is killed Abilities Balm fights with a sword an old family heirloom, handed down from her mother. Category:Joketsuzoku Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima